User talk:Reaps1/Spartan Orange Team
Welcome and Site Policies , I am a Halo Fanon Site Patroller and I saw that you posted your first article on the site, nice! Anyway, don't forget your writer template for every article you produce. It should be found under templates. Just put your username under the designated blank space. Now, regarding some of our site rules, I suggest you read our Halo Fanon:Canon Policy and Halo Fanon:Not Canon Friendly as its one of the most important rules to our fanon wiki that we stick to canon lore as much as possible. Glancing over your article, it's evident that your article is not compliant with canon and could be marked as NCF/Not Canon Friendly because of these issues. Below, I will list the concerns: please consider correcting them. #'It appears most of your non-canon items have been fixed, however, you still have Spartans on Sanghelios. That's not lore friendly. The Unified Earth Government and UNSC High Command both didn't want anything to do with the Arbiter's civil war, as stated by Captain Lasky in Halo 5 and that was in 2558. There are no Spartans on Sanghelios between 2553 and 2558 helping the Arbiter at all.' #'The extra modifications to the original SPARTAN-II augmentation formula are both unnecessary and unrealistic. With such a high attrition rate, just modifying them by any degree or changing them up that early in the War simply doesn't add up. You'd have to wait till the S-IIIs before a serious modification was to be adopted. The addition of the new aug changes are hence forth marked as NCF.' #Where did your Spartans for Orange Team come from? You don't exactly explain it besides saying that ONI accepted additional Spartans. You probably need to add more details here because it's very vague. If you don't know the full narrative of the SPARTAN-IIs, I recommend you read the Halopedia article on the SPARTAN-II Program: . #Phrases like "better than the rest", "trained twice as hard" are very vague and are often associated with Mary Sue-type characters. I recommend you expand on these situations otherwise it could be marked as unrealistic along with NCF. #You need to explain how Hijad died, you don't tell the reader. #If Chris's armor is breached on Harvest, that suggests he's on the planet and his body would stay on the planet. Best you change that to say "in orbit near Harvest". #No UNSC forces had ever set foot on Sanghelios until 2553, after the Human-Covenant War ended. The mention that your characters visited in 2547, needs to be removed. #The Master Chief wasn't drifting in space in 2558, Halo 4 takes place in the summer of 2557, that needs to be removed - also because no UNSC forces ever spotted the Forward Unto Dawn, the first time the Chief encounters the UNSC again after the Covenant War is when he meets the Infinity's crew on Requiem in Halo 4. #I don't know what type of SPARTAN-IIs you're using but Halsey's original SPARTAN-IIs only ever had 150 possible recruits and only 75 were ever recruited. The Spartan numbers can only go up t 150 in this situation, but you got Spartan numbers up to 160. You should probably change that or explain why they're higher than 150. Anyway, I hope this points you in the right direction. If you need any help, feel free to contact me on my talk page. See you around the site! }}